Let Them Eat Pie
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A three to four parter ficcy that contains some memorable moments that include pie. 1st one: Dean sharing a midnight snack with his parents. 2nd: Why Sammy doesn't like pie that much, 3rd: Adam's take on pie, and 4th: Castiel's introduction to pie.
1. Midnight Snack

**A/N: **I haven't forgot my Adam series, just taking a side step because its getting frustrating and I need a break from it. Until then, have this to enjoy. Its not going to be long just a three, maybe four parter if I bring Adam in later. I was just wondering why Dean liked pie so much and this picture of him and John sharing a piece when he was little came to mind. Of course, I couldn't leave out Sammy and Cas. They'll be in here too. Besides, been writing too much depressing crap lately. Wanted to get back to some light hearted stuff.

**Let Them Eat Pie: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Part One: Midnight Snack: **

John really thought he was going to get away with this. He managed to make it down the stairs, into the kitchen without anyone waking up in the house. John gave himself points, this meant his hunter skills were improving. The last time he tried this he got busted.

It was time to think smart. He couldn't get the class plates or silver wear that he would normally use. They made too much noise. So, he improvised and got into the pantry where Mary kept all the paper and plastic substitutes for holidays like the 4th of July or outside gatherings. He grabbed a plate, a knife, a fork, and a cup. John sat them out on the kitchen table so he could get the prize that was waiting for him in the fridge.

As soon as his hand reached the handle, he heard Mary's voice in the back of his head reminding him that this wasn't his pie. It was for Dean's school bake sale so the school could provide the library with more of a book selection. He really tried to fight his growling stomach but the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Mary knew this when she hooked up with him. John Winchester was a bottomless pit. Thats why his stomach won this time.

John was careful as he took out the pie. He smiled down at it in all it glory deliciousness. It was favorite, apple. Lame probably. Hey, can't mess with a classic though. When he went to cut a piece for himself he wondered if Mary had tempted him with his choice of pie. If this was a test, he was so getting an F.

Papa Winchester just sat down and take a bite when he heard a little voice from the kitchen's entrance. "Daddy, what are ya doin' up?"

Oh oh, he was busted. He turned to see Dean there in the door way rubbing his tired eyes. For a split second, John wondered if he could trick Dean into thinking this was all a dream. Then he could have all this goodness to himself. He mentally kicked himself for being such a selfish bastard for that one. He was going to go that low so his own son couldn't have some pie. That was just wrong on so many levels. Papa Winchester gave into his guilt.

"Shh," John shushed him quickly and waved him over. "Midnight snack buddy." he explained as he put the fork down so he could bring up his little boy into his lap.

"What'cha eatin'?" Dean questioned and he gawked at his mom's apple pie on the table. "Aww, daddy , yer not suppose to have tis!" Dean turned to point a finger at him like his mommy did when ever his daddy was in trouble. "This is the school's pie. Not yer pie!"

"I'm testing it," John was quick with that lie.

"Testin' it?" Dean asked as he crossed his little arms. Somehow, he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, got to make sure its okay for everyone to eat." John explained. Great, first he was going to lie to Dean about this being a dream, now he was lying to his son about why he had to have this pie that wasn't his. Yeah, he was so going to the Father of Year Books for this one.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Dean fussed. "Mommy is a good cook."

"I know, but just to see. Better safe then sorry right?" John questioned his oldest son. "Want to test it with me? I'll let have first bite." And add bribing to that list. John scoped up a large piece with his fork.

Dean was really trying to do the right thing here but it was really hard with his daddy waving that fork with a hunk of pie on the end of it just begging to be eaten. Dean had to put the people's safety into thought. That was important. He took it and it just melted in his mouth.

"Mmm-mmm," he sang out. "Good."

"Let me see," John was next and had to agree there. It wasn't just good, it was damn good. "I think you're right, however, we should test more."

Dean nodded enthusiastically. He yanked the fork from his dad's large hand and scooped a messy piece of pie. John laughed, thinking Dean was going to pop it in his own mouth. He was surprised when the kid did a 360 and gave it to him. Dean took seconds.

"I want some milk." Dean admitted through a mouth full.

John forgot about getting some milk. His mind or stomach rather was too focused on something to drink. He wanted some too. John suggested that Dean be a big boy and get it so they could share a glass. Dean jumped off his daddy's lap to do as told. The milk was on the bottom shelf so if he ever needed some or Sammy it would be easy to reach. John would help him pour. He'd learned from past mistakes that Deano and liquids didn't really mix too well. Half of the time, the drink of his choice would either be all over the floor or table. This time thankfully, there was no evidence that they were here. Papa Winchester let his boy have the first sip. He looked like he needed it. Of course, by sip in Dean's terms meant big gulp. The milk was almost gone. John just poured them some more. He had a feeling that he would have to make a grocery store run before tomorrow was up.

All the while, they had no idea they were being watched. Mary thought something was wrong when her husband wasn't beside her. She was glad to see it was nothing more than his stomach's doing. Mary wanted to fuss at John but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved to see her boys like this – it was almost like she wasn't a hunter, that she Mary Winchester was normal. Mary would've let them be if Dean hadn't asked his daddy:

"Can we have 'nother piece? Pwease?"

"I think one piece is enough for tonight." Mary came forward.

John and Dean turned to face her. She laughed. They looked like two deer caught in head lights. Dean didn't want to get in trouble, he became fidgety in his daddy's lap. He had to think quick. With a pointed finger in John's direction he declared: "Daddy did it!"

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" John retorted.

"Oh, it is uh?" Mary questioned her boys as she circled around to John.

"He said we had to test it to make sure it was okay!" Dean went on.

John gulped when he felt Mary's slender but strong arm around his neck. She could easily break it in a clean fast motion. Then again, their son was in their lap. She wouldn't kill him in front of Dean would she?

"You're good Winchester," Mary whispered in his ear. "But not good enough."

"Can't blame a guy for trying..." he figured with a smirk.

"It's okay," Mary assured them both and realized John.

Papa Winchester gave a much relieved breath. So, he wouldn't be dying by the hands of his wife. Today.

"Even though, I told you that this pie was for Dean's school, it's all right." Mary confirmed. "I have a second one at Bobby's just in case something like this came up."

"Well, how do you know Bobby didn't eat it by now?" John challenged her.

"He has a stronger will power than you do." she kidded. All though, she had a feeling that the pie there was half way gone. What was she going to do with these boys? That was an easy answer – keep them, and love them forever or as long as she could anyway.

While his parents "discussed" (thats the word they liked to use when they bickered) the current situation, Dean thought he could be cute and try to sneak another piece without them looking. He couldn't cut with a knife, even a plastic one. He just helped himself to the pie in the dish with his fork. Dean managed to get a couple of bites in before he was caught.

"This is really, really good mommy!" Dean slipped. He couldn't help it. He always complimented his mom's food.

"Dean Winchester!" Mary tried to fuss but she failed when she burst out into giggles. In the few seconds that Dean had, he was covered in apples.

Dean just gave her that charming grin of his. Mary had a feeling by the time he grew up he was going to be one Hell of a heart breaker. The tip of the ice berg was when he offered her a piece. How could she refuse that? She took him up on his offer. This had to be one of the best pies she ever made because it brought her and her boys together. It was her slice of the apple pie life. Thats why apple pie was her favorite.

**TBC... **


	2. Kiss the Cook

**A/N: **Keep in mind folks that I'm not a cook. I'm like Dean with a stove. We don't mix. I've never made a pie. So, theres really no really detailed description of cooking here. Besides, thats not what this story is about anyway. Plus, some angst here. Hey, its Sammy's chapter, and where theres angst you will find our dear Sam. He has issues.

**Chapter Two: Kiss the Cook: **

Sammy couldn't believe they were arguing about this. Then again, considering the fact that Dean brought it up, it was possible. Hell, Sam could remember when they were little and they use to fight over what color the sky was at night. Sam would say it was a dark blue while Dean insisted it was black.

"How come ya don't like pie?" Dean questioned.

"I never said I didn't." Sam pointed out.

Dean proved his point as he dug out his on the go pie. Sammy had picked up for him at their last stop because his baby brother never forgot the pie which made him all kinds of awesome. It was a fast treat for guys like them on – always on the move. Dean ripped it opened with his teeth and handed it over to Sammy seeing if he wanted the first bite because the first one was always the best. This pie was cheery.

Sam waved him away. "No thanks."

"See!" Dean answered.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sam told him.

Dean took a bite and went to fuss at him some more but Sammy couldn't understand a word his brother was saying due to the food in his mouth. He shook his head. "Don't speak with your mouth full Dean."

The older Winchester chased the pie down with some soda. He would've preferred beer but since they were on the road he couldn't. Bobby would have his head. Of course, he could always be sneaky and try Bobby would know. Couldn't pass anything on Bobby Singer.

Dean tried again once his mouth was cleared out. "I said, yeah, it does."

Sam crossed his arms. "Just drop it."

"No way," Dean shook his head. "Who doesn't like pie? Everyone likes pie!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not everyone."

"Then you're not American!" Dean declared. "I can't believe you're my brother and don't-"

"Dean," Sam warned, he really wanted his big brother to drop it. Dean had a bad habit of rambling on when he was passionate about something and pie was one of those things.

"Fine," Dean gave into him. He wasn't in the mode to fight anyway. He was tired and drained from their recent job. He couldn't wait to get to Bobby's to catch up on some much needed rest.

Dean let his eyes drift to the box. He smiled. This pie was good. It wasn't near as awesome as the ones his mom use to make. He couldn't believe he could still remember that. Dean was so little then. It was strange. He finished off the cheap version of his favorite dessert before tossing the box in the back.

"Mom use to make the best pie." Dean admitted quietly, rather it was to himself or his brother, he wasn't sure. "Way better than that crap," he motioned towards the back. "Or anything else we've tried."

"I wouldn't know," was Sam's heart honest reply.

Dean mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to slip like that? He had gotten four wonderful years with their mom. Sammy only picked up a few months. He was just a baby, too tiny to remember anything, not even what she looked like. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't fair to Sam. If he could change places with his brother he'd do it in a second.

An awkward silence soon followed them. Then it Dean. "Is that why ya don't like pie?" he asked, breaking the quiet that had come between them.

"Didn't I say drop it?" Sammy demanded.

"Thats it isn't it?" Dean concluded.

Sam went silent, giving him his answer. Dean cursed to himself... Why hadn't he figured it out before? It made sense. Well, now that he knew what was bothering Sam, he might not be able to fix it, but dammit he would make him feel a little bit better about pie.

Yes, that was it. This was the reason that Sammy didn't like it. It was because he knew how much Dean and Bobby raved about their mother's cooking. She was one of the best. Sammy never doubted that. He just wouldn't know because he never got a chance to taste anything. Pie was just another painful reminder.

Once at Bobby's, Dean barely had time to park the Impala before Sam jumped out and storming into Bobby's.

Bobby was waiting for them at the door. "Hey Sam," he greeted as the youngest Winchester came up to him. He could tell by the look on Sammy's face that he wasn't in a good mode. Bobby sighed. This had Dean Winchester written all over it.

Sam just gave him a nod before brushing past him. All he wanted to do was close himself up in his room and shut out the world – mostly Dean.

"Or not." Bobby watched him storm up the stairs.

Dean came up after him. "Sammy!" he called.

Bobby put his hands on his hips. "What did ya do now?"

"Why does it always have to be me?" Dean shot at him.

"Cos it usually is." Bobby teased him and welcomed him in.

Dean hung his head, it was true. "Yeah, I screwed up again Bobby."

Bobby lead him into the kitchen. "Want to talk 'bout it?"

Dean told him about the conversation in the car. After explaining, he said: "I want to make it up to him."

"How?"

Dean smirked, light flickering in those hazel eyes. Bobby sighed. "Oh no," That light always meant the shit was going to hit the fan.

Bobby was actually surprised by Dean's answer. "I want to make him a pie, apple."

"Ya want to cook somethin'?" Bobby questioned him worriedly. "Need I remind ya what happened the last time ya tried that?"

"'Kay, so I had an argument with the stove and it won," Dean shrugged it off like it was no big deal when it had been. Bobby had almost lost half his kitchen when Dean caught his dinner on fire. Thats what he got for not being there to supervise the boy. "Geez, one time-"

"It hasn't been jest that one time Dean, and ya know it." Bobby fussed.

"C'mon Bobby, give me some credit this time, it's fer Sammy." Dean pleaded.

That had won Bobby over. "All right, let me see if I don't have any of my wife's old cook books 'round here," Bobby started fishing through the cabinets and found what he was looking for. They were old, thick, and dusty. He hadn't used these in awhile. He didn't need them. Dean would though. "Let's see, apple pie," Bobby started to flip through the pages. "Ah, here we go." he showed it to Dean.

"Looks easy 'nough." Dean declared, Bobby just laughed at him. Dean had no clue.

Bobby went over to get him and Dean a couple of aprons. "You're probably, no ya most definitely gonna need this." he added with a laugh. "I should have everythin',"

"Great, lets get started!" Dean said and went to go dig out what they would need.

Dean went to cracking right away. Bobby would supervise, like he said he would do but if Dean needed help he would step in if need be.

Meanwhile, in his four walls of solitude, Sammy had flopped himself down on his bed insisting himself that he would not leave this room until he felt like it. Dean pissed him off and he had a right to be a little, dare he say emo? Damn straight. Of course, all that faded away when the smell of freshly cooked apples found his nose. Bobby was cooking.

Sam didn't know how long he was in his room. He figured that Bobby would be getting dinner fixed by now. He felt a little guilty because while he was up here pouting he was slaving away over a hot stove. Dean wasn't helping him that he knew for sure. They learned a long time ago that Dean and anything flammable just didn't mix. Sammy would make it up to Bobby after supper. He would do the dishes. When Sam had no clue what was going on in the kitchen.

Bobby was reading off the directions while Dean tried his bes to do as it read. The older hunter tried not to fuss at Dean when a egg slipped from his hand or when he steered and all that goo ended up everywhere. Bobby didn't know which was messier: his kitchen or him and Dean. They were both covered in flour, egg, and apples.

Dean seemed to be having a good time with this. However, he was focused too. He was determined to make this the best freaking apple pie that Sammy had ever had even if his life depended on it and by the way things were going it looked like it would.

Bobby had to give Dean some credit. He was doing fairly well besides the mess he was making. He had to admit he wouldn't mind tasting this creation after all this was said and done. If it came out somewhat eatable he might leave Dean to do more cooking. That was a very big if though.

Dean smiled as he covered the apples with the pie cover. He couldn't believe it. He'd done this. All he needed to do now was put it in the over to bake. Bobby had all ready set it to the right temperature for him so it was ready to go. Dean placed it in.

"Great," Bobby encouraged. "Now, comes the best part."

"What's that?" Dean asked him with a grin.

"Cleaning up."

Thats when Dean groaned.

Dean cleans up quickly, both himself and the kitchen but keeps a steady eye on the timer at the same time. This was multitasking at its best baby. It came with being a hunter. When Dean was done, he smiled at Bobby and said: "Martha Stewart can so kiss my ass right now."

Bobby laughed as helped Dean get the pie out of the oven.

"What do ya think?" Dean asked.

"Well, it ain't burnt to a crisp. We'll take that a good sign."

"Hey," Dean warned him with a laugh. "Be nice Bobby or I won't let ya have any."

"And thats what I get fer helpin?" Bobby fussed playfully. "Fine, leave an old man to starve and fend for himself." Bobby gave a fake sadden sniff for effect.

"Don't worry, yer getting' a piece. I jest want Sammy to have first dips." Dean told him.

Bobby nodded with understanding. "I'll get the plates out. Why don't ya get yer brother?"

Dean was all ready half way up the stairs. The older Winchester didn't bother knocking. He just barged right on in.

"Knocking. Its called knocking." Sammy emphasized.

"Shut up!" Dean yanked his emo ass brother out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen making him skip a few steps in the process. All the while, Sam had his protests. Dean ignored him. So, Sammy justified if he fell and landed on top of Dean then it wouldn't be his fault.

"Whoa, it smells good in here!" Sam declared. "What's that-"

Yank.

Dean pulled him over to the table. Bobby had the plates, silver wear, and beer all ready. Dean pushed Sam into his chair. "You. Sit. Stay."

"Should I play dead?" Sammy questioned, annoyance rang out in his voice.

"Not funny dude," Dean warned him.

"What's going on in here?"

Bobby hated to do it but he gave Sam one hard of a whack on the head. "Ya idjit, be nice. Yer brother is actually trying to be."

"Ow, sorry!" Sammy apologized as he blocked his head with his hands from any further blows."How was suppose to know? No one is telling me whats going on!"

"Shut yer eyes." Dean said.

"Oh no, no way." Sam shook his head. He'd learned from previous encounters of the Dean Winchester Kind that if he asked you to shut your eyes only bad things would come out as a result.

Dean sighed with frustration. "And here I thought ya trusted me."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Sam told them.

"Fine, here." Dean cut him a fresh piece of apple pie.

Sam looked up at him. "What? I say drop it and you buy a whole pie?"

"I didn't buy it." Dean informed him with a smirk. "I cooked it. For you."

"You. Cooked it?" Sam questioned, amused at the mere thought. He turned to Bobby to see how much truth Dean was telling here. Bobby nodded and smiled. Holy shit. Dean cooked and survived and the kitchen too. Damn. Still, Sammy couldn't help himself: "It's not poisonous is it?"

"Gawd. No Sammy, it ain't poisonous. I just wanted to show that pie is a good thing." Dean explained. "I know ya didn't get any of mine, and mine probably won't come close to hers but dammit... Ah, forget it." Dean went to get Sam's plate to toss it.

Sam wouldn't let him take it anywhere. He grabbed his forearm, warning him not to even think about it. "You did this... For me?"

Dean put the plate back down. "Yeah," Then he took his seat beside his brother.

Sam felt like he was going to cry. It wasn't just that he did for him, it was the sentimental value that came along with it – mom. Dean just smiled at him and urged him with his eyes to try it, if not for him, then at least his sake.

Sam noticed that not even the pie was burnt. It looked like it came from one of those cooking magazines. Sammy was almost scared to eat it. Still, he poked at it with his fork before taken a bite of it. He closed his eyes and let out: "Oh. My. God."

Dean laughed: "Sammy likes it!"

Sam answered him soon enough by helping himself to another piece.

**TBC... **


	3. Sharing

**A/N: **I know, I know, I suck for not updating as well I use too. Sorry guys IRL is keeping me busy. At least I got it update though right? Here's Adam's chapter. Sorry for it being so short. This was all I could sneak in for right now. I'll make up for Castiel's chappie which is coming up next, and is the last one unless I decide to add Jimmy's as added bonus!

**Chapter Three: Sharing: **

Adam was hungry. He tried to hide it but his stomach gave him away.

Dean turned around from behind the wheel. "Hungry?"

"No." Adam lied which only made his stomach growl louder.

Dean laughed. "Could've fooled me."

Dammit. Adam was trying to be a good brother here. Dean and Sam hardly ever complained when they were hungry or thirsty or had to take a piss. They were all ready set in their ways and Adam was trying not to make things even more awkward than they all ready were.

"I'm fine Dean, really." Adam went on.

Dean sighed. This was new to all of them. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't too fond of Adam when they first met but things were different now. The boy was growing on him. He was looking at him as the younger brother he was and if he was hungry, then dammit he would feed him.

"Adam, if yer hungry, ya need to tell me." Dean insisted. "I'm not gonna starve ya."

Adam hung his head. "I know, man, I must seem like a real wuss to you guys."

"Nah," Dean assured him. "Yer jest not use to all this shit yet."

"How can one get use to this?" Adam asked, motioning around him: The Impala as a home, hotels when they could afford it, dinner foods as their meals, and hunting supernatural shit as their day job? Oh, and not to mention the whole end of world thing. Yeah, thats a real kick in the ass too.

Adam had a point. Dean shrugged. "Ya don't, not really." he was being honest here. "We jest act like we do. One day at a time."

"And the Emmy goes to!" Adam declared in a fake announcer voice.

Dean laughed and went through some grocery bags he had in the front. He smiled when he saw that he hadn't eaten all the pies that Sammy got for him earlier that morning. He was saving them for himself for when he got hungry. Dean was glad he did. He pulled out the last two: one for himself and one for Adam.

"Blueberry or Apple?" Dean questioned him holding up the two said boxes in his hands.

Adam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Was he seeing what he think was? Dean was offering his pie to him? Thats it! The world was really going to end now! "I'm not eating your pie Dean." Adam made known and crossed his arms to prove his point. This had to be a test Adam figured and he wasn't failing.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the blueberry one back at him, hitting his little brother in the forehead. "Ow, shit!" Adam cursed as he went to rub the spot that corner of the box hit.

"Well, thats what ya get fer not answering me." Dean stated with a smirk. He ripped his box open with his teeth.

Adam shook his head. "You shouldn't open it like that."

"Jest shuddup and eat yer pie!" Dean demanded. Damn. It looked like The Mother Hen disease ran in the family. He thought Sammy was bad.

It looked like Adam had no choice but to do as told. So, together they ate it silence. As Adam munched on the blueberry pie, he couldn't help but smile. He never thought that him and Dean would come this far. Apparently, neither did Sam.

Sam had to stop and blink a few times. He had to take care of payments this time with the hotel clerk. Adam and Dean decided to wait in the Impala. He couldn't believe what he saw before him: One: Adam was still alive. Every now and then Sam would test Dean's will power to see how well he could manage Adam's company. The first few times proved nasty. These days, much better. Two: Dean had shared his pie with him. They were eating pie together and looked like they were having the time of their lives. Sammy was pretty sure that Dean would never admit to that though.

"What?" Dean barked at him through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Adam and Sam caught each other at the same time. The two brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were all ready picking up each other sentences. This was awesome!

Dean rolled his eyes. Crap, talk about being ganged up here. "Thats it! I'm leavin' both yer asses here!"

Sam got in on his side. "You would miss us."

"Yeah, like a whole in the head." Dean lied. He couldn't leave his brothers.

Dean looked down at his pie and saw that there a good bite left. He off the rest and gave it to Sam. Sam smiled and popped it in. Dean would regret getting him to like pie. Next time, him and Adam would send him in for a pie run.

**TBC...**


	4. Sweet Cherry Pie

**A/N: **I had to bounce up the rating because of this chapter. As stated many times before I don't do smut. However, there is mention of bondage here. Sorry, I've been reading a lot of JL Langely lately and I have been meaning to challenge my writing. Please tell me what you think. Destiel within!

**Chapter Four: Sweet Cherry Pie:**

Cas was still blind folded. He didn't want to be. He wanted to see Dean. Hell, at this point he wanted to touch him. It was his turn dammit. The former Angel Dude wasn't just blind folded you see. He was also tied up: bond by robe to the post of the poor excuse they had for a bed. Castiel tried to break his wrists and ankles free but leave it to Dean Winchester to be an expert in knot tying.

Dean chuckled to himself. He loved to watch Castiel squirm. It was a major turn on. Dean could see those blue eyes, even through that blind fold glaring at him. "This is not funny Dean. Untie me. Now."

"Who said I was finished?" Dean questioned him with him a smirk.

Castiel would like to try to play it coy here and act as though it bothered him but he'd be lying, and even though he was no longer of angelic terms, he still carried his morals with him. Well, some of them anyway and lying would be one of them.

Dean reached over to the nightstand where a plastic container of cherry pie waited for him. Sammy had gotten for him earlier because Sam Winchester never forgot the pie. Dean wondered if he would if ever found out what this particular slice was meant for. Thats why Dean was keeping this all very hush hush for the moment.

Cas had never had pie. A scary thought, Dean would say but he knew Cas would like it. Heck, he did. It seemed everything that he cherished so would Castiel. It still amazed Dean that someone with so much devotion would follow him even now as he looked down at Cas in all his glory. He was not worthy of such a creature – man.

Cas sighed. Dean was doing it again – thinking too much. He didn't have to be an Angel to know that Dean was thinking that he didn't deserve him, that he was worthless.

"You see Dean, this is why I do not like it when I am the submissive one." Cas confessed. "It leaves you too much time to think, and your mind has a tendency to wonder into dark spaces." Castiel arched up, pleading with his charge to be let free. "Let me worship you for a change." Cas didn't like it when Dean lingered in the dark. Sometimes he worried that if stayed too long that he wouldn't be able to bring him back out of it and into the light.

"One second love, I promise," Dean told him. "I want ya to try somethin' fer me."

"Anything you want," Cas breathed out. Why did Dean have to be such a fucking tease?

Dean opened the container and with drew and tore off a small piece of the cherry pie. Who needed forks anyway? "Open your mouth."

A smirk played on Castiel's lips. "Plan on putting something in there?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, all the while laughing to himself. He was wrong to think Cas such a prude. Then again, wasn't that a virgin for you? One would be surprised. They weren't what they seemed.

Cas did as told expecting something a lot harder than he got. Castiel smelt fruit. Dean and Sam were helping him with things like this, letting him experience everything and he did enjoy fruit.

Dean wanted to test Castiel's knowledge and see if he could remember which fruit he had. He let it stay there for a few minutes so his senses could pick up the scent. "What'cha think that I got Cas?" Dean asked him. Cas would know. He liked this one very much. "I'll give ya a hint, its one yer favorites."

"Cherry," Castiel answered with a smile.

"Bingo." Dean rewarded him with a bite.

It was more than just cherries, there was pastry with a hint of sugar, and right away Cas knew what it was. He licked his lips, savoring the sweetness of the surprise that Dean had for him. He couldn't believe what it was. Cas would know what this is. Dean ate it all the time. He just never had the experience of it before now because he didn't need to. "Pie?"

Dean took off Cas' blind fold to see that he was right. "I can see why you like it so much. Its good." Cas said and finished up the bite that Dean had for him, and every so sneaky caught Dean's finger tips in the process. "Mmm-mmm." he added, though he would admit that Dean was much more tastier than the pie.

"I knew ya would like it." Dean replied.

Cas was able to peer over his lovers shoulder to see that there was more. It was making him hungry. He tried not to let that show, but his stomach growled, giving him away. Dean laughed. "Are ya hungry fer me or the pie?"

"Both." Castiel answered him.

"Al'right, al'right." Dean gaved. He untied Castiel.

Cas streaked. It felt good to be free. Castiel leaned over Dean for the pie. "Hey, I thought ya were hungry fer me!" he protested as he rubbed his partner's back.

Cas brought himself back up with the pie. "I am." he assured Dean. He took another bite but helped himself more to it. Dean would take his sweet damn time and torcher his ass. "Here," Cas offered him a piece to show how nice he was.

The pie was good. Dean would agree there. Cas was better though. Yeah, he just admitted that.

For a few minutes, they just sat there, sharing the pie, and enjoying each others company. Dean kept his focus on Castiel, just watching him. Everything was so new to him, such innocence he carried. Dean just hoped he wouldn't damage him too much. He found himself letting his head rest on Castiel's shoulders. He sighed, and smiled to himself. It was moments like this that he forgot everything else, and that him and Castiel were just normal dudes who loved each other, very much. Fuck everything else.

The pie was taken care of. There was no more. Castiel brushed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. "Do not get comfortable Dean," Cas warned him playfully. "Got to work off the... The what to do you call them again?"

Dean perked up again and laughed. "Calories Cas. Calories." His Angel and his way of words.

"Right. That." Castiel smirked and straddled the oldest Winchester.

Thats when Dean made a mental note to himself: Cas plus Pie equals fun times. The next time he sent Sammy on a pie run, he made sure that he got a whole lot more.

**FIN **

A/N: Well, would you look at that I actually finished a fiction. Haven't done that in awhile. Now, you guys let me know if you want me to write one for Jimmy.


End file.
